A Little Overprotective
by Jellohead95
Summary: WBWL story. When Harry's twin brother, Michael, is deemed the BWL, Harry becomes neglected until in a burst of accidental magic, he meets Tabatha Calvin, a confident American government agent with abilities that would make the world that turned its back on Harry cower at her feet. How will Harry's life turn out now with Tabby as his mother? Note: The world of Tabby is mine.
1. Mistaken

A/N This is sort of a crossover between something I wrote and HP. There will be an explanation given to Harry at some point regarding my characters. Disclaimer: I do not know HP. This goes for the entire story.

Ch 1 mistaken

James grinned as his youngest son, Michael, giggled at the bubbles flying from the tip of his wand. His wife Lily sat with Harry, Michael's smaller but elder twin reading. All of a sudden there was a bang. James leapt to his feet pulling Michael with him. "Lily, take the twins and-"

"There will be no running! Stupify!"

James fell to the ground. Lily glared at the man who stunned her husband before drawing her wand and sending a stunner his way. Voldemort flicked his wand before saying, "Only one will die tonight. Thank Severus for I gave him my word that you'd stay alive. Stupify!"

Lily fell to the ground a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

Looking at the boys, Voldemort laughed, "One of you? Ha!"

Harry stared up at him as he bent forward saying, "We'll start with you. Your eyes are filled with knowledge which is odd for children. Eyes. Killing curse green. Hm."

He was half tempted to kill the boy's brother and take him to raise as his heir. He shook his head before saying, "No matter. I can't have you killing me off in revenge, can I? Avada Kedavra!"

Then a light swirled around Harry consuming the killing curse and throwing itself at Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes widened as he felt nothing but pain. The light swirled briefly leaving only Voldemort's black cloak pieces. Harry then collapsed feeling a sharp pain in his head as the remnants of Voldemort's soul fled the room in darkness.

* * *

In a castle we know as Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore ran around his office checking his many gadgets. He smiled briefly as they informed him that indeed the Potter home had been attacked. He was very positive that Michael Potter was the prophecy child. Michael had tied his beard into many knots with his magic. It was complicated to do for many people without saying a word. Harry had only levitated a glass in his presence. He couldn't be strong enough. The Longbottom boy hadn't even started showing yet. He glared before apparating to Potter Manor.

As he arrived, He took note of the sleeping Harry and the crying Michael. He stooped to pick up Michael. Immediately, he sensed a slight darkness coming from him, but he ignored it saying that it was only Voldemort's magic hovering over him. He then enervated Lily and James.

"James, Lily! Michael did it. He defeated Voldemort. Your son is the Boy Who Lived."

A/N I know it's not long, but the later chapters will be way longer.


	2. Tabatha Calvin or Red Runaway

**A/N I saw a review and got really excited. I already wrote the second chapter so this is for you, gIrLwItHtHeReDcHaIr**

**A/N Ok so I sort of made the mistake of not scrolling all the way down and I had to delete things to get it back up. It's very screw-y.**

Ch 2 Tabatha Calvin or Red Runaway

The year was 2018. It was a pretty good year for Tabatha Calvin. She and her husband and partner, James McGuire, were being debriefed on their next mission. It was a time travel mission meaning James was supposed to send her back in time and come back to monitor everything on the time line. It was simple. Stay in Brazil watching the magical world around her.

Though most of the wizarding community didn't know it, in 1997, a squib twisted the story of a wizarding war. Tabatha had been debriefed by a few Aurors early that week. Apparently at this period, it was peaceful, but she'd need to be careful of them. They didn't trust muggles. Especially not American muggles. She wrinkled her nose at the term. She wasn't exactly a muggle. She'd been in the genetic mutation department for six years now.

Her mutation was caused by a chemical called reftoflibone being injected into her mother's womb before her birth. It wasn't simple to explain to some people, especially her old friends, Kayla and Doug, who thought she was crazy even after she'd proved she wasn't lying. Her mutation or gifts as her teachers, Donnie and Marcus, called them were rare. She was a full elemental.

Unlike most elementals, who only had one element, she had all of them. Over time, she'd learned to use her gifts as camouflage. It had gotten to a point where she was now know as Red Runaway. Her enemies took that as a double meaning. Some thought it meant she always ran away leaving blood behind her. Others took it as if you see her deep almost blood red hair, then you'd better runaway or you'll be dead in fifteen seconds flat. James elbowed her gently in the side.

"Time to go."

She sighed before following him. James was tall, slightly tan, and very attractive. He had deep blue eyes that seemed to hold all of time in them. In a way, they did. He could time travel and see many time lines. He could also track people, but that had only been developing for the past four years. His hair was deep brown and at just below his ears curling around his face. His clock tattoos often let enemies know that even if he lost a fight. He'd come back and kill you for he was the Timekeeper.

His wife stood smiling in front of him, waiting on him to take her to Brazil, July 31 1982. He sighed as he looked into her wise jade eyes remembering how they met.

_Flashback_

_Eighteen year old Tabatha grinned at her teachers, Donnie and Marcus, before focusing on what needed to be done. Today, she got her partner. He could supposedly control time. She was actually starting to get jittery until finally the doors opened revealing Elizabeth Hope, a well known seer and the person responsible for all the new soldiers in the secret American government division known as The Elite. Elizabeth smiled before saying, "This is my charge, James McGuire. Play nice." _

_James stepped in confidently as Donnie and Marcus left, Marcus saying, "This is Tabatha Calvin. Tabby, don't lose your temper."_

_On impulse, Tabby started their usual banter._

_"What temper?"_  
_"Be nice."_  
_"How nice?"_  
_"Don't set him on fire."_  
_"That's only happened twice."_  
_"Or electrocute him."_  
_"That's happened less."_  
_"And whatever you do, don't bring up Elizabeth's involvement in your partnership. If he knows how good you are and that she put you together, he'll feel obligated to be good to you."_  
_Of course the last part was whispered as he walked out._

_James face was hard as he said, "I'd like to let you know that I don't date little girls who toy with their bosses."_

_Tabby blinked before saying, "Hang on. Did you just-"_

_"Insult you? Yes I did. You should know I have no romantic interest in you. I don't date ignorant self righteous people-"_

_"Good to know cause I don't plan to date a moronic egotistical arrogant douche bag with a death wish anyway. It's meet and greet, not eharmony. I've meeted. I've greeted. I'm gone and I'd like to congratulate myself on not burning __your eyebrows off."_

_Then Tabby left and he was in shock. No girl had ever talked to him like that. Working with her would be interesting. He smiled softly before heading to Lizzy to tell her he found his partner._

"James! James!" Tabby had apparently used wind control to boost her up to his height to get in his face. "James, 1982."

He smiled at her order before pulling her into a kiss. When they broke apart, he had already moved them to Brazil, 1982. She smiled before waving him off. It was odd. They used to love these missions six years ago. Well, she did. He hated to be away, but put up a front so she wouldn't know.

As he blinked out, Tabby reached into her utility belt. Pulling out an acorn, she sighed and took off her long black leather gloves. She had taken to wearing them when she went home so her mother wouldn't see the intricate design of wind, earth, water, and fire tattooed from her knuckles to her elbow. It was easier to hide the wolf on her back. A simple shirt would do. She placed the acorn between two fingers and placed her hand on the ground. Feeling her power rise in her system, she concentrated on the acorn. The acorn sprouted roots and began to grow. When it had a sturdy branch, she sat down and continued the process until she was high in the sky. She could see the small wizarding village and smiled. Now all she had to do was wait.


	3. Runaway? He's two!

**A/N I'm really not good with baby talk, but I think it's ok. If not, it's meh.**

Ch 3 Runaway? He's two!

Harry Was not happy. His mother was fussing over how Michael looked. He blinked as she handed Michael a little suit like his daddy's. Harry was in a too big T-shirt. He understood what she was saying and he knew what a birthday was, but he didn't understand why she wasn't talking to him too. After all, he always remembered Michael being everywhere with him and that they were brothers. After a few moments in thought he decided to talk to his mother.

"Mummy? Birthday?"

Lily sometimes forgot that she had two sons and that the one who questioned her was the more observant of the two. Some would say that Harry was the more intelligent of the two, but Lily refused to admit that Harry was smarter than her baby boy. She sighed before responding to his question, hoping that maybe he would understand that Michael was special and he wasn't.

"Harry, it is your birthday, but it's Michael's birthday too and Michael is the Boy Who Lived so we need to make sure he looks good for the press. You, however, will be spending the night in your bedroom with the house elves."  
Harry nodded, but tears still fell from his eyes. He ran to his room, ignoring the house elves cries of what's wrong. When he got there he threw himself on his bed to cry. Meanwhile downstairs, Lily was fuming. How dare he run out with no respect for her or his brother. Just as she was about to go punish the boy, James entered the room. Looking at Lily, he said, "What's wrong?"

"That boy just ran out of the room. He has no respect for anyone. How will that affect our Michael?"

James sighed. "I'll talk to him after the party."  
The night went on for them, but for Harry, the pain in his little heart stayed there. The house elves tried very hard to lift his spirits, but nothing worked. Finally, as the party downstairs started to die down, Harry looked into the sky and said, "I wish someone out there will love me."

Then he disaparated. Unintentional of course but still. He then appeared in Brazil above an out of place oak tree. Just as he started to fall, he screamed.

* * *

Tabby was bored. So bored that she had started picking out random people in the village talking to each other and miming their conversation. Right now it was a man and woman. The man was holding a fish as the woman was holding a wand. Of course this was all out loud.

"(Man) I can't sell you this fish. This is my fish. I named him Phillis. (Woman) I'm sure we can come to an agreement. I wave my stick weapon in a slightly threatening manner. (Man) An agreement? Don't be ridiculous. No stick could make me sell my wife. I married this fish in 1983. (Woman) It's 1982. (Man) Not in 1983."  
She paused and pulled out a standard Elite comms unit.

"James? James? You awake?"

"No."

"I'm bored."

"Then play solitaire."

"I left my cards at home."

"Listen to music."

"IPod's at home."

"Then burn down the village and let me go to sleep."

"I can't. I'd get fired. Plus it's morally wrong."

"I love you. Goodnight."

"Night."

She sighed just before she heard a scream. She looked up. Something small and very human was falling to the ground. She panicked. Pulling the comms unit to her lips, she said, "James! Need home! Now! Hurry!"  
James didn't question her. He knew that tone. He just said, "Got it!"

Then Tabby flew up to meet the boy. As soon as he was in her arms, he stopped screaming. He looked at her with intelligent green eyes. She smiled. He smiled back. Then she started to lower them to the ground where James stood.

"A kid?"

"I don't know." She shrugged before turning to the boy. "What's your name?"  
The boy brightened at the attention she gave him. Even if it was so small, it was rare that any one acknowledged him for anything but scolding.  
"Harry, Harry James Potter."

Tabatha smiled. "I'm Tabatha and this is my husband, James. We have questions, but first, we should go home. I hate Brazil."  
James rolled his eyes before winking at Harry and saying, "She hates any place that she has to watch for more than an hour."  
Tabatha reached for Harry's hand saying, "Well of course I do. If this was a mission where I could go talk to them, I'd love it. I've never met a Brazillian. Quite frankly, I'd like to. Anyway, he can't say anything. He does too, but he can just watch alternate time streams. It's like a little TV inside his head. Later, we'll have to have him look at yours. See what your options are. You're not the first person who has fallen from the sky out of nowhere. Granted, James was kind of dropped."  
Harry gave James a questioning look before James said, "She dropped me."  
"Not on purpose."

"It was too on purpose. You said and I quote 'McGuire, if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to fly you over a lake and drop you.' How is that not on purpose?"

"I thought you'd take me seriously."

Harry giggled at them. He liked these strange people. He suspected this was what it was like to be in a family that loves you. He sobbed.  
Tabatha heard him and dropped down to his level. "Harry, what's wrong?"  
Harry felt like he could trust this strange woman so he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Mummy don like me."  
Tabby's eyes widened. He was a wizard child. That much was obvious, but Nymphadora, the auror who debriefed her on the wizarding worldof this time, had said that all parents were overprotective of their children. She blinked before returning the boy's affection saying, "Now I'm sure that's not true. Maybe Mummy was just upset."  
"No, Mummy seh tha Michael moe potent."

"Potent?

"Potent."

"Potent?"

"Pooooootent."

"Jaaaaaaames, what does he-"

"Tabs, he's only two. No matter how intelligent and old he may seem he's still two. I think he means important."  
Harry nodded sadly. "Potent. Michael moe potent. Me not. Me not get birthday potty."

Tabby looked at James and said, "We need help. Let's go to that one Auror, Tonks. She was friendly and didn't give us that look that that guy, Dawlish did. Plus, you know if I hadn't had this mutation my hair would be just as pink as hers. Maybe purple tips."

James rolled his eye nodded before taking Harry's hand. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the feeling of aparation to take over, but it never came. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in a big slightly messy room.  
Tabby stood up taking Harry in her arms.  
"Nymphadora! Nymphadora!"  
Tonks ran out of her bedroom wand in hand. When she saw them, she stopped. "Wotcher! What can I do for you?"

Grinning, James stepped forward. "What do you know about Harry Potter in 1982?"

"1982?"

After their nods and Tonks' look at Harry, She grinned. "That explains it. Okay." She sat down, pulling a pair of black ballet flats over to put on while she talked. "I'll make this fast. Remus is waiting for me. I told him I'd meet him at the restaurant at 6:30. Teddy's at Harry's. Not this one of course but his older self definitely. Date night is harder to get to when your married and have jobs in very different places, but anyway. In 1982, Harry disappeared from his bedroom around 9 at night. The next day an old couple brought him to the door. He was unmarked except for a small tattoo. It was a clock with flames going around it. Hardly noticeable if you didn't look on the underside of his wrist. The elderly couple claimed to have found him on the roof of their house. He had told them his name and where he lived and decided to come drop him off. I never understood why they waited when Mad-eye told me this story until I met you again or why Harry was so comfortable with me when we first met. I just thought he was outgoing, but no, he's a time traveler."

At some point in this conversation, Harry had fallen asleep. Tabby rocked him gently as James cried, "You knew us! Why didn't you say anything?"  
She smirked as she said, "You told me not to."

"Of course I did. I know I hate surprises. Stupid future self! I'm such a jerk! Although that does explain why I couldn't see your full time streams when I met you because our lives are intertwined. It also explains why I can't see Harry's. This isn't the last time he disappears is it? There's a reason it's _the_ Harry Potter series isn't there?"  
He sighed as Tonks said, "More people died in the books. A few were left out, but you'll find that out in time and no, he disappears again. You'll know when it's time to take him. Well you said you would."  
Tabby nodded before saying, "Of course he would say that. He's the only time traveler who believes that not crossing your own time stream is completely optional."

Tonks laughed before James said, "Are there any numbing spells? I want to keep an eye on him."  
Tonks nodded cheerfully, understanding where this was going only because James had told her. She quickly transfigured a paper wad into a tattoo gun and a washrag into bottles of ink. Tabby's eyes widened in understanding. "A tracking tattoo? On him? Why? He's only two."  
"Yes, dear, but the next time he runs away we may not be the people who find him. I don't want him to get hurt."  
Tabby nodded reluctantly holding the small boy's arm. A tracking tattoo had to consist of two things: ink and the trackers blood. James started to pull out a knife before Tonks said, "Wait this is better." She murmured a mild cutting hex at James and Tabby. "I'll also infuse the blood and ink with magic. The tattoo will tingle and move when he's in trouble or if he's run away. You will then be able to track him normally. I assume both of you wanted to be able to track him."

They nodded before the limited number of blood droplets fell into each bottle of ink. Then James handed them to Tonks. After infusing them with magic, James started working. He'd done his own and as far as he knew, this boy could very well become his and Tabby's son or son in law or something important or whatever. It was quick work with Tonks' numbing and no pain charms. After it was done, they said their goodbyes and James took Tabby, Harry,and himself home.

When they arrived, James took Harry to the spare bedroom. Laying him down, he said, "I hope you have sweet dreams and not the life that was predicted for you. Fame is a fickle thing as your parents have shown. You're not meant to die, Harry. In fact, I think we should expect great things from you. You'll be famous, but humble. That much I know. You'll be very similar to Tabby, who I hope you'll one day call mother. I pray you aren't how I used to be. So cruel and arrogant. I was never a bully, but I was so cocky, it killed Tabby. Literally. She died right before my eyes. After two months of mourning, I had to go back and save her. When I did, I told her I loved her and that I would never stop saving her and that goes for you too, kid. I know my time stream isn't meant to be touched, but I'll poke at it until it's what I think it should be. Sleep well, Harry."

Then he stood up and walked out. In doing so, he didn't see the small boy smile in his sleep.


	4. Leaving and Back Again

**A/N To gIrLwItHtHeReDcHaIr, I haven't decided what house Harry will be in yet. Part of me is leaning toward Gryffindor, but another part of me is leaning toward Ravenclaw. The pairing has also yet to be decided. I'm seriously leaning toward Harry/Ginny though. Maybe Harry/OC. We'll just see when we get there.**

Ch 4 Leaving and Back Again or The Real Threat Behind Tabatha Calvin

"Please can we keep him?" Tabby begged for what felt like the millionth time. Harry had been with them for nearly three days and Tabby had grown attached. At this point, they were being what Tabby called aged. This only meAnt that professional make up artists were making them look like old people. Harry of course sat near James watching the woman he'd come to love over the past few days in amusement. James sighed, "I'd love that. You know I would, but we promised Tonks we'd stick to what past me said."

"You mean future you."

"Oh shut up and let them put your face on." Harry giggled as she said, "Have I ever mentioned that our mutation won't let us age correctly? That means in order to get the senior discount we'd have to dress up like this."  
James grinned before saying, "Well get used to it. Date nights in Washington are expensive. Why not use our resources?"

Harry full out laughed. He'd done that a lot over the past few days. The young couple was funny and cared deeply for him. They also had friends who never ceased to amaze him. Tonks had made bubbles with her wand like his daddy did for Michael. Alfred floated the toys Tabby had bought him around the room. Joseph had changed his own matter to form a ball Harry could play with. Sara had healed his cut when he fell down just by touching it. Then, Nina turned him invisible so he could prank Donnie and Marcus.

Tabby looked at the little boy before pouting. He was adorable and if it weren't for the division's rule about pregnancy being monitored full time, she and James would have a baby by now. Her older brother and younger sister each had kids and she was envious of that. She wanted to be a parent and James did too. They would make awesome parents. Way better than the stupid Potters.

She picked Harry up saying, "So how do I look?"

He giggled, "Ole."

She smiled slightly before turning to James. He stood up frowning. She then frowned too. They didn't want to do this. The Potters didn't deserve Harry. He was too good for them. James took her hand. "August 1st, 1982. Godric's Hollow."

Then they shifted slightly and appeared in front of Potter Manor. Harry shivered before pulling Arnold, the Teddy bear Tabby got him, closer and putting a hand in Tabby's hair. James knocked on the door and waited. **(A/N To avoid confusion, James P. will be referred to as James while James M. will be referred to as Jamie. Starting now.)**

James Potter was having a very difficult day. His eldest son had disappeared. He'd tried every available tracking charm and was just about to call Sirius to help him look when there was a knock on the door. Ruffling his hair, he walked to the door. Lily met him there. She had been talking to the house elves. Apparently, Harry had apparated out of the house last night. It wasn't on purpose. She knew that, but he needed to be taught respect.  
As they neared the door, James opened it to reveal an old couple and... Harry!  
The old woman seemed very impatient as she said, "Excuse me, but can we come in? These old bones can't take this weather."

James' mouth fell open before Lily pushed him aside to let the woman in.

"I apologize. I'm Lily and this is my husband, James. We are very sorry. Our son seems to have had his first accidental magic. We've been looking for him all day. Where was he?"

Jamie glanced at Tabby before saying, "Right above our heads."

Harry giggled slightly. Lily glared at him as James said, "You mean the roof, right?"

Tabby gave him an incredulous look. "Of course he means the roof. We took him in, gave him food, and let him stay the night."

Lily's temper flared. "Why didn't you call us immediately?"

Jamie winced slightly before Tabby put on her cold voice, "You'd do well to remember, girl, that I have a shorter harsher temper than you and that my great great granddaughter is Red Runaway. She respects me enough to know better than to yell in my face. I expect nothing less from you, a stranger. Now," Here her voice got sweeter. "let me say goodbye to little Harry."

Harry hugged her tightly before whispering in her ear, "You leave?"

She nodded blinking back tears. "Just remember if you ever need me press the burning clock on your wrist."  
He nodded and pulled away to go to Jamie. Jamie swallowed before holding him. He then whispered, "You'll see us again. I promise."

Then James took his son away. Tabby started to protest, but Jamie took her hand saying, "He can keep the bear."  
Lily smiled thinking she'd give it to her other son before Tabby said, "I've put charms on it so that whoever tries to take it from him or steal it when he's not looking will turn into a llama."

It was only partially true (Tonks put on that charm), but effective. Lily glared before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him away. James shook both their hands before ushering them out. Then he followed his wife to the kitchen. Once there, Harry got a lecture on being careful where he had his magical outbursts. Then James told him to go to his room for 'using strangers to steal his brother's spotlight'.

* * *

_Two years later_

A lot had changed in the last two years. Harry was taller. He'd taught himself to read. He no longer expected his parents to love him as Tabby and James had, but he wasn't cold. Instead he was passionate. To make up for the love he rarely got, he loved everything.

Now, Harry had only eavesdropped on a conversation four times in his life. The fourth being right now as his parents talked to Professor Dumbledore. The first had been when Tabby was begging James to 'screw the time line and keep him'. The second had been his father telling his Uncle Sirius that he(Harry) had little magic compared to Michael. The third had gone something like this.

_Flashback_  
_Albus Dumbledore sipped his tea as James recounted Harry's return._

_"Then Lily asked her politely why hadn't they returned Harry to us immediately and she just blew up on her. She yelled and screamed and flipped over chairs-"_

_Lily shook her head knowing that Dumbledore knew he was exaggerating. She tilted her head before saying,"Albus?"_

_"Yes, my dear?" He took a sip of tea._

_"Who's Red Runaway?"_

_Then Albus started choking violently. James smacked him on the back. Albus held up a hand and cleared his throat. "Red Runaway is a very strange woman. I have it on good authority that she recently married the Timekeeper."_

_He looked at them expectantly. James blushed before saying, "I must have missed that day in History of Magic."_

_Dumbledore waved it off. "The Timekeeper can see alternate timelines. He can see everything that has happened or will happen as long as it's not a major decision effecting him."_

_Lily furrowed her eyebrows. "But what about Red Runaway?"_

_Albus shook his head saying, "There is little information on Red Runaway. I believe that during the war with __Grindelwald a saying was created. Flash of Red, Run or You're dead. If you ever meet her and she likes you, I believe you should consider yourself lucky. She would make a worthy ally indeed. In fact, I've been considering her for Michael's training. If I could ever find her."_

_Then Harry stopped listening because all these conversations ended in Michael._

_End Flashback_

However this time the talk was different. It was about him.

"I don't know what to do, Albus. I feel as though Harry is acting out for attention."

Harry almost snorted. He didn't want their attention. They'd all but abandoned him when he was two. If it hadn't been for Tabby and James' promise to see him again, he'd have stopped eating to avoid them. All he did was ask if he could have a wand too.

Albus nodded. "Maybe we should send him away. Lily, what do you think?"

"He wants our attention, but right now, Michael's more important. He could die in this war. We could send Harry to that orphanage in London. You know the one that looks gloomy. If we take him from there, he'll have to love us and we can shower him with affections after the war. After he's out."

"See it makes perfect sense. He child will love you more for taking him away from that dreadful place. It's brilliant."  
Harry's eyes widened and he ran upstairs to his room. If there was ever a time to need Tabby and James, it was now. He pressed the underside of his wrist and watched in fascination as the flames around the clock danced and the clock hands moved.

Far away, in 2020, James and Tabby were in an epic battle. Apparently an ex Elite member was entirely bent on ruling the world. Of course that meant James and Alfred were fighting her minions while Tabby fought the actual Villain.

"So you're name's Victoria?" Tabby said dodging a strange light coming from Victoria's hand. She loved toying with her targets.

"Yes and that was plasma bolt."

"Good to know. So I used to watch this show when I was a little kid." She dodged more plasma. "It was called Fairly Odd Parents."

"Are you calling me odd?" Victoria shot off five plasma bolts.

Dodging them all, Tabby said, "Nope. Just thinking. There was this character called Vicky and you are very similar to her."

Victoria paused intrigued. "How so?"

"Well, you both have red hair and red eyes. You're both confident people. You both plan to rule the world and you both are easily distracted by compliments." she snapped her fingers firing lightning at the woman. Vicky dodged before firing off another plasma ball. Tabby raised a wall of Earth and sent the plasma ball back. Vicky caught it and held it tightly. She had underestimated The Elite's strongest force. She defused the plasma ball and asked, "What are you called?"  
Tabby felt an odd tingling sensation on her wrist. She looked down. The clock was ticking. She met James's eyes. Playtime was over. Turning back to Vicky, she said, "Another thing you have in common with Vicky is that you will never win. They call me Red Runaway."

Then Vicky's eyes widened as she was encased in vines except for her eyes and mouth. She fell to the ground as Tabby did the same with the rest of her minions. Alfred ran over saying, "Go get Harry. I'll take care of everything here."

James took her hand and they walked into 1984.

Harry started packing. If he hurried, maybe he'd be gone by the time Lily came to get him. He grabbed Arnold and threw him in a duffel bag. He then took out enough underwear, shirts, and pants for three days. He listened closely to downstairs.

"James, I know we have to do this."

"Yes, dear, but don't you feel a little regretful about this?"

"I do James. I really do, but think about it. We'll get another chance when he goes to Hogwarts. He'll just be with my sister for barely seven years. We don't want him to be resentful of us for never spending time with him. That may lead him to go to the dark side."

"You're right, Lily. Your right."

Harry shook his head. No more chances. His tattoo tingled slightly. They were close. He just knew it. He zipped his duffel just as he heard his mother say, "Let's send him next week. That way we can spend time with him. Let him know that we do love him. That way he won't feel as hurt."

His eyes flashed a darker jade green in anger. It was very similar to Tabatha's though he didn't know it. He picked up the duffel and walked out of his room. He slowly made his way to the back door only slightly surprised at how no one stopped him. The house elves looked at him briefly before considering it another one of Master Harry's 'if I'm ever in trouble' drills. He had started them when he turned three and Michael became slightly more violent.  
After exiting the house, he briefly considered the wards before holding up his hand. He had seen Dumbledore use that trick whenever he came and wanted to see if he could duplicate it. The wards seemed to pull away to create a doorway just big enough for him. As he stepped through, he like any other four year old didn't think of the dangers that awaited him on the other side. After all, Harry James Potter had never left the wards unlike his brother. Harry wasn't prepared to be attack by a strange man in black robes and a mask. Luckily for him, Tabatha arrived just in time.

* * *

She could see him. He'd just broken through what Tonks called wards. She smiled slightly before noticing a jet of red light coming his way. He ducked towards his attacker kicking him in the shins as he did so. The masked man was expecting that and fell on top of him. Then the man said, "Prepare to die!"  
Tabby of course had to comment.

"Oh come on. If you're going to play the bad guy, you must have better phrases than that. I mean that's got to be the worst I've ever heard and I heard this one guy tell me that it's time that I sleep with the socks. He may have meant fishes. I didn't know the language that well, but that's really not important right now."

The man looked at her in a stupid sort of way before she said, "Ah, not a conversationalist, I see. Ok, let's get on with it. Get off the boy."

"Why?"

"Oh good. You can talk. I was beginning to think you were raised by apes. Not important. Get off the boy before I decide that you're worth killing."

Then the masked man did something that in his line of work would have seemed clever, but in this situation, was just plain idiocy. He laughed. Tabby had killed people for less than that. She once killed a guy just for raising an eyebrow at her in what seemed a suggestive way. Laughing at her had led many men with no possible way of ever reproducing. Lucky for him, she was in a good mood . . . And her husband was watching to make sure she didn't leave a trail.

"Very well. Let's play. I just got out of a slightly intriguing battle. You may calm my nerves."

The man then said, "The little muggle thinks she can play with me. Hahahaha!"

"You know what's funny." She laughed. "I can kill you with two fingers."

"Yeah, right!"

The man got off Harry and started running towards Tabatha. Tabatha quickly divided her attention, "Harry, I think you should close your eyes. This could get messy."

She didn't enjoy killing people. No, never enjoyed it. Killing people was an art and she was just another Picasso. She didn't particularly like art, but she enjoyed the slight metaphor she could make with it. She stuck out her hand saying, "I want to remind you that I warned you. You just decided to be an arrogant douche bag and not listen. Oh and now your death."

Then she took two fingers, drew a circle in the air to get the lightning to crackle into the tips, and pushed them into his rib cage. The shock stopped his heart as she manipulated the vines on the ground to pull him under and cover him up.

Then turning to Harry she said, "So missed me?"


End file.
